Adieux et Promesse
by hayase-sama
Summary: Il tombe et il sens la fin arriver et je n'en dis pas plus .


Voici un OS où je mélange désespoir et sadisme . **Ça va , t'es contente ? Tu va enfin ... **Tais-toi !!! Ne dis rien ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose . Donc je préviens veuillez ne pas m'en vouloir c'est la faute de l'histoire . Ne punissez pas le pêcheur , punissez le pêcher , Ne punissez pas Hayase-sama , punissez la fic . **C'est bon t'arrête avec tes conneries . **Oups , bon voici le OS .

Titre : Tomber

Rating : T

Prairing : Ichi x Grimm

Résumer : Il tombe et il sens la fin arriver et je n'en dis pas plus .

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi .

* * *

Adieux et Promesse

Ichigo et Aïzen s'affrontaient dans le ciel de Hueco Mundo , au-dessus de Las Noches . Les coup volaient ainsi que les goutes de sang . Ils sont à égalité , puis soudain tous s'arrête .

Les yeux ambres contemple les yeux chocolat , tous les deux embroché par le zanpakhuto respectif de l'autre .

Soudain Ichigo crache du sang , haletant , mais dans ses yeux brille une lueur de victoire .

Aïzen , lui , le regarde , un filait de sang coule de sa bouche et Ichigo retire son zanpakhuto puis il tombe et il se transforme en particule spirituel et Kyouka Suigetsu disparaît lui aussi .

C'est la fin . Ichigo a gagné mais alors qu'il enlevait son masque , il bascule en arrière et tombe .

Il tombe , son corps couvert de blessure saigne abondamment . Il ferme les yeux se préparant à rentrer en contact avec le sol et ainsi mourir .

Mais le sol il ne le rencontra jamais , car Grimmjow l'avait rattraper .

Il le posa sur le sol et Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage de Grimmjow .

-Dé … solé .

Il l'avait prononcer difficilement et juste après avoir prononcer ces mots ils se mit à tousser violemment du sang .

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne… pourras… pas… me combattre… une nouvelle fois .

-Dit pas de conneries . Tu vas vivre et si tu crèves , je te jures que je viens te chercher par la peau du cul si il le faut . ( J'aime le langage fleuris de Grimm , c'est si romantique )

-Non … Je vais … mourir … et … tu le … sait .

Au fonds de lui Grimmjow le savait . Il le voyait le sang du shinigami former une flaque rouge dans le dos du roux à une vitesse folles et les yeux ambres qui l'observait perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat et pourtant il sembla à Grimmjow qu'ils étaient plus brillant que jamais . Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Ichigo était beau même couvert de sang et que la mort arrivait . Il ne voulait pas que le roux meurt , il voulait qu'il reste en vie , qu'il reste près de lui .

-Putin , qu'es-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Grimmjow souleva le corps du roux et se déplaçât cherchant des secours , mais il n'y avait personne . Le corps du roux devenait de plus en plus froid au file du temps .

Ichigo sentit quelque chose tombait sur sa joue . Il leva la tête et observa Grimmjow .

-Grimm… , tu pleures ?

Le bleuté fut surpris par la question du roux et leva une main à son visage . Et , effectivement , il pleurait . C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il pleurait . Pourquoi ? Pour ce shinigami qui mourrait dans ses bras . Oui , pour ce shinigami qui mourrait dans ses bras . Il mourrait et la seule idée de ne plus jamais le voir lui était insupportable . De ne plus voir ses yeux ambres si vivants , ses cheveux roux , son odeurs . C'était insupportable , il ne survivrait pas .

-Grimm… , tu … m'aimes ?

Il fut surpris par la question du roux et le regarda droit dans les yeux . Les mots franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il ne sans rende conte .

-Oui , je t'aime .

Ichigo ferma les yeux un moment pendant que son sang coulait toujours puis les rouvrit et regarda Grimmjow droit dans les yeux . Il regarda longuement . Puis il parla :

-Tant… mieux . Grimm … il faut … que je … te dise … que … moi … moi aussi … je t'aime .

À la fin de la phrase , il cracha une quantité incroyable de sang , son corps trembla fortement . Grimmjow serra encore plus près de lui le corps du roux . Les larmes coulait silencieuse , sur ses joues , seule témoin de la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment .

-Ne pars pas .

-Désolé … Grimm , je suis … tellement .. désolé … de te laisser … seul .

-Ne dis plus rien .

Soudain le corps d'Ichigo commença à se transformer en particules spirituels . Grimmjow approcha son visage du roux et ils s'embrassèrent .

Le baiser avait un goût de sang , de larmes , de salée , de douleur , de tristesse , de tendresse , d'amour .

Premier baiser .

Baiser d'adieux .

Leurs premier baiser et leurs baiser d'adieux .

Puis Ichigo disparut totalement et Grimmjow regarda longtemps les particules spirituels qui s'élevait toujours plus haut dans le ciel . Il baissa et vit que tous se qu'il restait du roux était cette horrible flaque rouge par terre et sur ses vêtements et ce baiser qui restait encore sur ses lèvres rougit par le sang du roux .

Il se déplaça un moment et soudain un groupe de shinigami arriva . C'était tous des capitaines . Il sortit son zanpakhuto et se jeta dans un combat acharné . Il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir sur les épaules . Il savait qu'il aller mourir aussi ici . Mais il leur en voulait de ne pas être arriver assez rapidement pour sauver le roux et il s'en voulait car il n'avait pas pu sauver le roux , son amant , l'homme qu'il avait pu aimer pour seulement quelque seconde .

Il fut tué finalement par les capitaines et rendus son dernier soupir très rapidement alors que le roux avait une heure pour mourir .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et se redressa . Il se trouvait dans sur une immense plaine verdoyante . Une brise faisait voler doucement ses cheveux . Il se mit debout et observa les alentours . Il décida de se déplacer .

Il marcha un moment avant de voir une rivière au loin . Il se rapprocha , et son cœur fit un raté . Au loin près de l'eau se trouvait une touffe de cheveux orange indiscipliné qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille .

Il se précipita dans sa direction et se jeta sur le roux qui était incroyablement surpris de le voir .

-Ichigo !

-Gri … Grimm ?

-Ichi .

Il frotta son nez dans la touffe orange et respirer son odeur à plein poumon . Il ne rêvait pas . C'était bien l'odeur du roux . Il le serra encore plus fort .

-Grimm que fait tu …

-Je ne te lâcherais plus . Tu m'entend . Je ne te lâcherais plus .

Ichigo reprit ses esprit et il sourit tendrement . Grimmjow était bien avec lui .

Le bleuté redressa la tête et regarda le roux . Il l'embrassa .

Cette fois-ci le baiser avait une saveur de tendresse , d'amour , de passion , de douceur , de fraise et de sucrée .

Promesse .

Cette fois-ci ce baiser était celui d'une promesse . De la promesse qu'ils resterait toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive car même la mort n'avait pu les séparé bien longtemps .

* * *

Hayase-sama _en pleure _: je suis désolé , si je vous ai fait peur . Mais cette fois j'avais vraiment envie de tuer Ichi .

Haya _en pleure _: c'était tellement touchant . Je ne savais pas que tu était capable d'écrire des choses pareils . Ouin ! Hayase

Hayase-sama : Haya

_Haya et Hayase se jettent dans les bras de l'une de l'autre ._

Grimmjow : Qu'es-ce qu'elles ont ?

Ichigo : Cherche pas c'est l'auteur et sa conscience . Bon des rewiens ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez .


End file.
